Driver circuits and preamplifier circuits are used in numerous applications, such as for writing data to a magnetic medium. Due to the increasing demand for faster data transfer, some driver and preamplifier circuits may be required to support a very rapid data-rate. To support such an increase in data-rate for magnetic disk-drives, the recording density of the data-carrying magnetic dipoles on the magnetic disk can be increased. As a result, a greater amount of data can be read from and written to the magnetic disk at a given speed of rotation of the spindle motor of the magnetic disk-drive.
Such an increase in recording density of the magnetic disk has resulted in the use of perpendicular recording in which magnetic dipoles are perpendicular with respect to the plane of the magnetic disk. However, in implementing perpendicular recording, upon a transition from a write cycle in which data is being written to the magnetic disk and a read cycle in which data is being read from the magnetic disk, it may be necessary to degauss the magnetic disk write head. In degaussing the magnetic disk write head, the magnetic field that is induced on the magnetic disk write head can be substantially discharged. Accordingly, an associated magneto-resistive (MR) read head can read data from the magnetic disk without substantial interference from the residual magnetic field.